Fluid filled apparatuses such as power transformers, heat exchangers, and other equipment can be subjected to external degradation due to environmental, animal and/or human interaction. External factors such as weather related events, seismic activity, and physical impact can cause damage to the apparatus. Slowing or preventing leakage of the internal fluid after damage occurs to the apparatus is desirable. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.